Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, write texts, interact with applications, and so on. In an enterprise setting, a user may utilize a personal mobile device to engage in enterprise-related activities, such as online meetings, content creation and/or sharing, and so forth.
While allowing a user to utilize their personal device in an enterprise setting is advantageous in terms of cost savings and convenience, it presents a number of implementation challenges. For instance, to leverage an enterprise wireless network to transmit and receive data wirelessly, a personal device typically needs to be configured with particular settings to connect and transmit data over the wireless network. Since a wide variety of different mobile devices exist with a varied assortment of capabilities and operating environments, configuring different devices with the appropriate settings can complicate users' ability to leverage their devices in an enterprise wireless network.